


My soulmate is a ghost

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Lesbian Maia Roberts, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Soulmate au in which color of your soulmate's eyes appears on your skin like a paint stain when they're close. Simon sees two different colors on his wrist a lot but can't see the actual person. Jace likes to walk around Simon with glamour rune activated and look at cute, clumsy boy who's apparently his soulmate.





	My soulmate is a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my beta ( oopsimprocrastinating on tumblr ) truly a legend !!

"I think I'm being stalked by ghost."

Maia and Clary both looked at Simon with confusion on their faces. They were sitting in Clary's room doing homework and listening to music. Maia was sitting between Clary’s legs and was resting against her chest and Simon was laying on bed next to them on his stomach with his head hanging at the edge.

They were supposed to study for their math exam but all Simon had been able to think about for last 3 months was his paranormal experience and how his house is haunted by a ghost.

"Are you on drugs, hun ?" Maia asked with smirk and Clary giggled in response. They had books and notes spread across the carpet with colorful markers in hands marking all the important stuff.

Simon's marker was drying where he had it open in between his teeth. He didn't really have any notes and his books were blank. He was at least 70% sure he was going to fail this exam.

"It’s serious, I feel like I'm being followed. One minute, I'm walking home from school and next i have this mix of blue, brown and gold all over my hands and no one is there; I think my soulmate is dead."  
Simon was deadly serious. If someone had to have dead soulmate it would be Simon, of course.

He looked at girls laying on carpet. Clary had her whole arms, neck and collarbone covered in the caramel brown color of Maia's eyes. The redhead had little pink heart on her wrist painted by her girlfriend with marker.  
Maia had green stains and dots from her fingertips to her cheek and a little all over her breasts. Thr color suited to her dark skin so much Simon couldn't imagine the girl without it.  
He never thought people would look beautiful looking like they were covered in paint but it was actually one of the most beautiful and amazing thing he had ever seen.

He was jealous. Everyone around him was in a relationship and Simon was never in one. Maia and Clary were so lucky; they both knew each other since childhood and they had turned out to be soulmates. Growing up, Simon was a nerdy Jewish guy who wore eyeliner to school and watched star wars. Who would want to date guy like that? He had had a crush on Clary for majority of primary school and high school but when she came out as lesbian it was rather impossible. He had also had crush on his friend Eric, but right before he was about to ask him out the boy found his soulmate.

Simon's mother always told him to not rush anything, but apparently his soulmate was dead, so yeah no rush at all.

"Stop being such a drama queen Si, you’re 17 you’ll find soulmate eventually" Clary smiled at him. "You have a lot of time yet."

"Yeah, I guess," Simon replied, and he was back to his math book.

 

___

 

"Clary chill I'm 5 minutes away from home I can handle myself, bye."

He hung up and continued walking thought pretty quiet street in New York. It was dark outside and the only light was coming from broken street lamps that kept flickering on and off. In the distance you could hear teenagers laughing and singing along to the newest radio hit.

Simon sighed to himself. "Are you here my ghost stalker?" He asked ironically.

Suddenly he felt breath on his neck and a light touch on his waist. The feeling made his hairs stand on end. His hands started to cover in beautiful mix of brown, blue and gold. It was so beautiful but creepy at the same time.

"Oh my god oh my god," came the panicked squeak from Simon's mouth, and he started walking faster towards the nearby block where he lived with mom and sister.

"Why does this have to be my life?"

 

___

 

Jace sat at the edge of mundanes bed. Simon was lying on it with headphones on, listening to some weird music. At first Jace couldn't stand those noises but eventually he got used to it.  
Simon's eyes were closed, and he mouthed the lyrics while pretending to play on the guitar and drums. He had a really nice voice so Jace doesn't mind at all.  
And yeah maybe it's creepy to kind of stalk your soulmate, but the shadowhunter needs to know who the fuck this mundane is before he's gonna meet him in person.  
Jace had watched him for some months now. He was walking him to school and back home or was always near when he was out with friends. Of course when he wasn't working as a full time shadowhunter. He sometimes stayed at Simon's house for a night sitting at the swinging chair and making sure his little brunette was alright and not in danger.

One of the few reasons why Jace was hiding was the fact that Simon is a mundane. He would probably have to reveal the shadow world to him at some point and it's nothing but danger for normal person, so Jace was willing to sacrifice his happiness for sake of the safety of the other one. It's rare for shadowhunters to have mundanes or downworlders as soulmate. Almost impossible, but he's Jace Herondale. Everything in his life is different and unusual.

Jace allowed himself to look at the younger boy again. He was actually breathtaking. Maybe for others he's just a normal guy, a little nerdy and clumsy, but for Jace he was an amazing human being. Dark brown hair always messy, little scar on his forehead and those eyes hidden behind thick glasses. Intense, big eyes with a strong gaze. You could drown in his chocolate eyes.

Jace liked to be around Simon because when he’s really close, all of his arms, torso and neck is covered in the most beautiful color he had ever seen. He liked himself better with that color all over his body. He felt loved. He felt safe and warm. Looking at Simon was like looking at a home he never had and love he never felt.

Jace took one last glance at the bed and jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the sidewalk, leaving Simon scared when window opened and cold wind touched his bare skin between his jeans and shirt.

The boy quickly took of his headphones and walked to the window. Obviously the street was empty, dark and cold. Simon closed the window but stayed up all night waiting for something to happen.


End file.
